1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of racing vehicle games. More specifically, the present invention concerns methods for controlling the position of a vehicle on a track so as to provide a slotless racing vehicle game.
2. State of the Art
Traditionally, racing vehicle games involve the racing of model slot cars. Each car comprises a guide peg (or swiveling blade) that is configured to locate within a guide slot within a track that acts to define a lane for the car. Power for the car's low-voltage electric motor is carried by metal strips located next to the slot and is picked up by contacts located at the front of the car alongside the guide peg. The voltage used to power the car can be varied by an operator changing a resistance value within a corresponding hand controller.
It is known to also incorporate optional features such as braking elements, electronic control devices and/or traction magnets to assist in the operation of the slot car. More recently, digital technology has been developed which allows for more than one slot car to share a lane.
The challenge in racing slot cars comes in the taking of curves and other obstacles at the highest speed that will not cause the car to lose its grip and spin sideways, or to “de-slot”, leaving the track all together. Although, the actual model cars and tracks can accurately replicate corresponding full scale vehicles and racing circuits the realism of racing model slot cars is severely limited by the inflexibility of the guide peg and the slots. Thus, unlike normal racing, variable positions across the width of a track cannot be adopted by the operator of the model car in order to gain a tactical advantage or to protect a racing line. In addition, there is no facility with traditional slotted tracks to incorporate additional racing hazards such as oil slicks, gravel pits or variable weather conditions.
It is recognised in the present invention that considerable advantage is to be gained in the provision of a slotless racing vehicle game.
It is therefore an object of an aspect of the present invention to obviate or at least mitigate the foregoing disadvantages of the racing vehicle games known in the art.